One Little Switch
by TheOneWithBrightEyes
Summary: A fic fill for the T&B fill meme. Ivan presses the button on his collar before what it does is explained. That'll be all I give you  Terrible at summaries.  A one-shot.


Unconscious heroes… check.

Monitors, cameras, microphones, vital monitoring systems, all check. In front of Rotwang were six separate screens, and his own microphone.

He had waited so long for this, so long. So long… so many trials and errors, and finally, finally! The 'Heroes' were his. To dispose of. But he wouldn't be unnecessarily cruel, he could show them his magnanimous self. Once they actually woke up, at least.

That was just extra cruelty added onto his already lengthy downtrodden life. He could get his chance at revenge, but he just had to wait until these Cro-Magnon throwbacks recovered enough of their inferior brains to wake up.

Seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt like days, until finally one of them woke up. Blue Rose was first, followed by the self-titled King of Heroes. That hulking giant was next, Rock Bison, followed by Dragon Kid. The flaming in more than one way Fire Emblem followed shortly, and the last was the picture hopping ninja… samurai… He couldn't even remember his name.

Well no one would soon.

They were all awake now, and his finger moused towards the switch that would turn on the monitor, showing the 'heroes' the full extent of their defeat.

Just as his hand was poised above it, one of the six red lights in front of him went green. "What! No, no no no! No! No no no!" His hands slammed onto the desk, knocking off a useless clipboard and pencil, which he immediately kicked in disgust. His plan was just! The pencil was kicked after the clipboard… "No, Hahaha… no it is still salvageable. It might even be… no it is! It is better now!" He was not stupid enough… the bombs around their necks weren't hooked directly into explosives, no, the heroes in some urgent look for their life might simultaneously deactivate them. This way he could just tell who turned them off first, and explode each of the red lights individually, at his own enjoyment.

He smiled, and regained his composure. His hand drifted over to the switch again, and this time flicked it, beaming at the six prisoners. The six now dead prisoners.

* * *

><p>"You're finally awake." A voice came over invisible loudspeakers, and the rather obvious T.V. flickered on in Origami's prison. The voice, the familiar voice, was shortly followed by the screen showing all his fellow heroes. Alive!<p>

In the center of the screen was someone unfamiliar, however. Some bulbous nosed old man.

"Is everyone alright?" Ah! Sky High was even fine, and himself. It could have made Ivan smile to see him fine, were he not in the same situation as Ivan. A purple room, with odd conical spikes sticking out of each tile. With something, the same thing he had, fastened to his neck.

"What in the world is going on?" Fire Emblem, "I remember-" Dragon Kid, "Hey!" Rock Bison, all chimed in, and Blue Rose, despite saying nothing that he could hear, was fine as well.

"Silence, you freaks!" That voice came from the center of the screen, the insane looking man. It was easy to tell that he was certainly their captor. Did he control that robot then? He… Ivan had been totally useless that fight. The first one down, from the back of the android's hand.

The first blow in that fight… If anything he had been detrimental, as when Sky High leapt to catch him before his consciousness faded, the Android had followed up by grabbing his legs and slamming the once King of Heroes into the ground. Ivan did not see the rest of the fight, but its results were obvious…

And his fault.

"You deserve to be in cages!" The man's voice railed again… "And so in cages you are."

A next-Hater then…

"Your era has come to an end! Your title will be surrendered to H-01, as the new Hero of Sternbild." H01? Dragon Kid quickly confirmed his suspicions, it was that fake Tiger, the android who defeated them all.

"That thing can never replace us!" Rock Bison… he had to be in the cell next to him, because his thunderous shout shook the walls of Ivan's prison. His voice gave Ivan the confidence to speak.

"No matter how strong that thing is, androids are just weapons that move on command!"

"Oh," The man looked at him. Surely he was looking at every hero on their own personal screens, but it felt like he looked directly at Ivan. Amused by him. He had to supress a shiver. "What's wrong with that?"

Each other hero chimed in with denouncements of the android, the impossibility of them. The uselessness of them and, as Sky High said, their inability to listen to the people.

But it had no effect on the Next Hater. "What nonsense. In that case… Prove to me how wonderful this heart you speak of really is. Sadly," That was not even the tiniest bit sincere. Ivan's fist clenched at his side. "You're all going to die. The bombs on your necks are all going to explode!"

He paused, and smiled. It felt like the Next-Hater was looking at him again. Smiling at him. "All of you but one, that is. I will save the quickest. If you want to be saved, flip the deactivation switch on your-"

There was silence for a second before he spoke again.

"Oh, already? Weren't you going to show me the power of your hearts?"

"What!" It almost sounded melodic, as all the heroes, including him, said it in unison. Every hero was touching their collar, who had flipped it? He had to be lying, had to be baiting someone into flipping their switch. No one had exploded, after all. Everyone's hands dropped, and they looked at the screen.

"No matter! I don't have to wait any longer then. Let the executions commence! So 'heroes' here is what we are going to do. I am going to flip one switch at a time, starting at the right, and one of your collars is going to explode! Unless you are the smart one who pressed the switch, of course. Then there will be no explosion, just wonderful, wonderful stares from your 'friends'."

"You monster!" Ivan shouted. The horrible… "Bastard!"

He did not respond, but Ivan could see his hand move offscreen, grabbing a phone.

"Well… Fire Emblem, I think that's you first. Ahahaheeee!" Ivan could see Fire Emblem's name on the screen of the phone, could see the finger of the Next-Hater slowly work its way to touching the screen.

"I love you all, make it-!" The room shook, knocking Ivan to his knees.

"Oh, sorry, I think I interrupted him. Whahaheee! You can't believe how long I've wanted to do that!"

No words… no one spoke a single word. Each face was a picture of horror, and he was sure his face looked just like theirs. The blood had drained from his face, and his mouth was open in shock. Who had hit the switch? It had to be… it had to… he hadn't, no he hadn't flipped anything when he had inspected it earlier. He had only felt it… right? Fire Emblem's screen was just static now, and there was nothing they could do.

"Everyone, don't panic we are going to pull through-" Sky High was interrupted by a guttural roar and whirring metal as one of the heroes rose to their feet.

"RAUUUUAAAGH!" It was Rock Bison, turning around and dashing towards the door, seeking to flatten it with his iron shoulder.

He never reached the door; an explosion rocked the rooms again, as a finger gently tapped the screen of the phone that held all their deaths. Tapped Rock Bison's name. A fragile finger brought an end to the toughest of the West Coast.

"Guys…" He barely whispered. Tears were slowly working their way out of his eyes. They couldn't be dead, could they? He was just playing games, he had to be! A hero could not die so easily!

"Now now, no using your creepy Next powers, or I will blow you up, even if you flipped the switch. So, who is next? Mmmm, I think it's the little Lightning Girl~"

"You-!" Lightning coursed through her body, through the air, to the points of all the spikes, and most importantly it ran through the collar. The blinking light… he stared at it as it dimmed slowly, and eventually faded.

"Yes! Yes!" He leapt to his feet, cheering her on, as she turned around and reached for the door. It was easily tugged open and she looked back.

"Hold on, everyone! I'm coming to-"

The ground shook again, and the echo of the explosion was much clearer. She had made it outside but… but…

More useless tears. Was that all he could really do? At least she tried. At least the others were trying. Blue Rose was now desperately pulling on the handle. Her cell was not as easy to open.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Really. I know all about your 'powers'. The only one who is going to survive is going to be the one of you who deactivated your bomb."

He couldn't stop shaking. He was going to die here. He was going to die here. They would all die here. The villains would win, and the heroes would lose.

"Origami," Sky High's voice brought his face back up, still dripping wet. Still sobbing. "Stay strong. We can get through this." He fired off a gust of wind at the door to no avail. Another, and another… uselessly. But he was trying. Something more than Ivan could say.

"Blue Rose… Maybe you were the one who pressed the switch? Well! Let's find out!" His finger slammed into the phone and…

No explosion. So she had pressed it that quickly… he didn't know who he suspected but… no he just couldn't imagine any of the heroes flipping it. They would all have faith in Wild Tiger and Barnaby! He did but they were just running out of time…

It assured his death though. If it was going to be that way… he ran towards the door, hammering at it desperately, trying to break the lock, anything.

"I… didn't touch anything. I didn't!" Her voice came back over the speakers as she continued to pull on the door. Spots of ice showing her efforts decorated the door, but did not seem to help in the slightest. "You have to believe me." Her face was red, and her makeup ran from the tears that streamed from her eyes.

Sky High spoke again, his voice immaculate when Ivan couldn't even form words. "I believe you. This man… is only pitting us against each other!" His finger pointed right at the screen, as wind continued to crash into the door, and deflect around the room. His clothes fluttered, almost like it was a gentle breeze that he was using, when Ivan was sure the pressure from that would crush him.

"Oh wait, dear me. She wasn't the one, I just missed the button. Whoops~" The smile was sickening. Sickening. Sickening. That was the only word running through Ivan's mind.

"What! You two, make sure to help-" The fourth explosion made him stumble into the door, head butting it so hard his vision swam. When he came to, her screen… it was only static.

"B-b-blue Rose…" It was just him and Sky High now. He hoped, prayed, did everything to just believe it was the King of Heroes who would survive. If Sky High did, he could actually help Tiger and Barnaby. "Sky High… please tell me you flipped the switch. You can help the other two!"

Sky High only looked back at the screen. Only looked back at him.

It couldn't be him who had hit the switch. He would have remembered it. He only felt around his collar when he woke up, only felt it. Flicked nothing, pressed nothing. He would remember it, wouldn't he?

"Oh, I love interrupting them!" The disgusting voice echoed again. It drove Origami's fists against the door with new fervor. If only he could open it, if only he could stop this. "It's poetic justice, really. Or ironic maybe. Hahaheheheh! You see… you see you all were interrupting my work and-"

"Shut up!" Sky High shouted at the insane man. "How dare you belittle her death like that! How dare you belittle anyone's death! I will bring you, monster, to justice myself!"

The face grew grim at the mention of the word monster. "No, Sky High. One of you will survive, slightly longer than the others, at least. But now! The next one! The useless photo bomber, Origami Cyclone!"

He pressed the phone again, on his name. Origami closed his eyes, and slumped.

But nothing happened. No pain, no explosion, no ticking sound. Nothing.

"Origami..." Sky High's voice came over the speaker again. There was no worry in it. No disappointment. He sounded like he understood.

"No… no… Keith…" His real name… he… more tears. Why was that his only response! Why couldn't he be stronger?

"I know you didn't. You don't have to tell me. I know you wouldn't! I believe in you. I trust you. Help the other two, Origami." The wind stopped gusting, and he slowly fell to the floor and stared right at the screen. His gloved right hand rose to his forehead in a salute, and those blue eyes sparkled.

"Sky High!" The manic voice shouted, and once again a single finger fell down on a hero's name. The last name.

"Thank you, and thank you again!" There was no hint of anything other than his normal voice in his catchphrase. No worry, no fear that he was about to die. No anger at Origami, no hatred, no regrets. It was the line he had surely said ten-thousand times.

The ground shook one final time, and the last hero's screen went static.

Tears flowed intermingled with the punches that he still delivered to the door futiley. He was only breaking his suit, pieces had come off his left hand, and his right was bare already, and he could no longer feel it. Still though he kept slamming against the steel, until he heard the cracking of bone in his right hand, and fell to the floor, shouting in pain.

"Congratulations, Origami Cyclone," The voice, that voice again, the man who had killed them all! "For being the smartest of all of Sternbild's heroes. Your reward is life, even if you Nexts will be all gone eventually, you are free to go!"

The door behind screaming, crying hero opened remotely, and the final screen shut off.

"Fire Emblem… Dragon Kid… Rock Bison… Blue Rose… Sky High…" He could only say their names, repeatedly, as he turned around on his knees towards the open door. Accidentally placing weight on his right hand made him fall to his chest.

He didn't want to move anymore. They were all dead… all the bombs went off…

No! Sky High's word's rang in his ears. Sky High wouldn't lay on the floor, Sky High would have… would! Go out and save the others! They must have survived. They were heroes! On that thought, and that thought alone, he managed to push himself to his feet, bite his lip to halt the tears, and wipe his face. His feet were unsteady, and his right hand limp, but he took gradual shaking steps out the door.

When he made it out, there were four doors to his left, and one on his right. Immediately rushing to his right, almost falling twice, he jerked on the door with all the strength in his left hand, which made him collapse. It opened easily.

And on the floor… Rock Bison! They were alive, oh god they were alive. He was unconscious, and most of his suit was destroyed, but Origami rushed over to his side, and shook him. It felt like forever before he woke up, but he only shook the big man twice.

"Uhhhhg… my head… I don't… ugh."

"Bison!" He hugged the giant with his good hand as he sat up. They were alive!

"Origami? What are you do- We have to get the others! Come on." Ivan's legs were no longer unsteady. He could walk fine, and the only problem was his arm, but that could be fixed after they escaped. He swung open the next door and…

He fell to his knees again, and Rock Bison turned away. On the ground there was only scraps of metal, and a large scorched area. A trembling hand grasped forward, reaching a piece of what was left of Sky High's armour.

And Ivan's stomach emptied onto the floor. There was nothing left but pieces of lifeless metal, and a burn mark. Nothing left of Sky High. Nothing left of his sweet nature, nothing left of his love for people. Nothing left of him! The remnants of the armour on his left hand shattered as he hit the floor in rage, and he screamed out in the agony of loss.

"Come on…" A voice… a familiar voice and a hand on his shoulder after he ran out of breath shouting at the heavens. "There might be others." Rock Bison had to almost pick him up to get him to move, his left hand still clutching a piece of Sky High's scorched mask.

But each room was worse than the previous. Two of them had nothing but the scorch marks and Dragon Kid's contained only a flower hair pin, melted and fused to the ground.

"They are all…" He sobbed "They are all gone! Sky High… all of them." Even Rock Bison could not contain his emotions at the end, and could no longer support Origami.

He couldn't stay still though. He couldn't stay crying. Rock Bison had told him to keep going. Sky High told him to keep going. Dragon Kid ran to the other heroes rather than away. Fire Emblem and Blue Rose told him to help the others. It was his turn. He could help, somehow. He could help Wild Tiger and Barnaby. His face steeled, and he rose easily to his feet.

"Come on. We have to help." His voice… it was cold. It wasn't what he felt, it was what he needed to be now. Tucking Sky High's piece of armour into the sash on his armoured chest, he pulled on Antonio, who was still blubbering. Like Ivan should be. But right now he had to be Origami, he had to make Sky High proud!

"Y-yes! There are still those two!" He stood with Origami, and they both started running, running towards faint noises of combat. It was a rough run, neither of them were in good condition, but they made decent time towards the fading sound.

But when they got there… there was little left. Wild Tiger… Wild Tiger was slumped against the wall, rubble almost burying him, and what was exposed of him had no armour, and looked badly broken. Barnaby… was under the Android's foot, being stomped repeatedly, and no longer responding to the attacks. His helmet was completely shattered, and his golden locks bloodied.

Rock Bison charged first, and the Android quickly acquired the new unarmoured target, and slammed him down into Bunny.

Unmoving… again. One blow to take out the only man who resisted the bomb collar. What chance did Origami have? But chances didn't matter. His heart was afraid, but his body kept moving forward. Step by step, towards the Android that had wiped out the entire team of heroes. That wiped out Wild Tiger and Barnaby. That took out Rock Bison in a single hit.

What chance did he have? He ducked under the first punch, and delivered one of his own with his left hand to the fake's midsection. The only response was a cracking sound, exactly like when he had broken his right hand against the prison's door. There was pain, and he screamed out, but he kept going. As he attempted to swing around his right hand, the Android leveled a mighty kick into his midsection, that sent him crashing into a wall.

He slumped, but got up again. Sky High's helmet piece was still intact on his sash, but the rest of his armour was caved in. Try as he might though he could not get up fast enough, and the Android grabbed his neck, slowly crushing it, and lifting him off the ground. Both broken hands screamed along with his lungs as he reached up. Not to uselessly grip the hand that slowly choked the life out of him. Not to strike out at the metal face, the horrible metal face that leered out at him from the open visor.

No, his hands reached to the collar that was still around his neck, and to the back. The switch that he must have accidentally pressed on waking. The switch that killed all of his friends.

"I would have let you live, idiot." The voice of the creator of this machine. That… it was not him who had killed his friends, it was this man who had! This man and his life's work. This man and his insanity. This man and his bigoted hatred.

He did not respond with anything meanwhile, there was no point. Ivan only shouted one thing.

"SKYYYYY HIGH!" And broken fingers flipped the switch back to arm the bomb on his neck.


End file.
